Mega Olloween Special
by Mia Vaan
Summary: It's Halloween, and Megamind has created a machine to keep with the spirit of the festival. But as always, things don't go quite according to plan... Set in the 'Drifting Paths' universe.


A Halloween story I wrote in the style of a Dreamworks short (since Dreamworks have neglected to do it, I decided to have a go).

This story contains my OCs who have appeared in my other stories, for those of you who haven't read them, and therefore might get confused.

Also, credit goes to karenbethjones for coming up with the idea of Megamind dressing up as an alien. xD

Also, I wrote a story for the Casper fandom. Please give it a read!

Happy Olloween!

* * *

All across Metro City, children were dressed in costumes and wandering from door to door, bowls and sacks of candy gripped tightly in their hands. Halloween decorations hung all around, creating an atmosphere which was both spooky and exciting; a perfect combination.

In the middle of it all, three figures were standing together, waiting. "Is your boyfriend coming, or not?" Casey asked her neighbour. The girl was wearing a witch costume, which included a black hat, cloak and dress. She held a broom in one hand and a cauldron in the other.

Roxanne scanned the crowd. "We were coming together, but he told me to go on ahead since he was putting the finishing touches on Minion's costume." The older woman was wearing a black cat costume, complete with ears, a tail, and a nose and whiskers painted onto her face.

"How can Minion fit into a costume? He's a fish in a robot gorilla body," Jace informed. He had come dressed as a vampire, complete with the cape, teeth and white make up.

"I don't know," Roxanne replied. "He said it would be a surprise."

At that moment there was a sudden howl, and the trio (along with the people around them) turned their attention to the top of the street. Against the moonlight stood the shape of a wolf, hunched over in a stalking manner and staring right at them. Eyes widened and mouths dropped, and the citizens weren't sure if they should run or not.

But the moment passed when the wolf stepped forwards; a metallic clanking sound was heard, and breaths were released when everyone realized that it was a robotic wolf. Not only that, but instead of a head, a glass bowl sat in its place. And in that bowl swam Minion.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted the trio cheerfully. "What do you think?" Like his gorilla suit, this new wolf costume was made up of both metal and fur, creating a rather intimidating effect. Two satchels dangled down from either side of his shoulders, presumably where the candy would be stored.

"If that doesn't win a costume contest, I don't know what will," Casey commented.

Roxanne stroked the fake fur. "It's incredible, Minion. Your master really has a knack for building these things."

"I'm glad you think so, my dear Roxanne." All eyes turned and noticed Megamind for the first time, arriving to stand proudly beside Minion. His own costume included antennas atop of his large blue head, a pair of goggles which rested above his eyes, a silver suit, a white lab coat on top, and a pair of black leather gloves. "I'm planning on building many more amazing inventions...just for you."

The reporter blushed.

"What are you supposed to be?" Jace asked. He and Casey were staring at his costume, trying to figure out what it was.

Megamind smirked. "I, my fair citizens, am an Alien Mad Scientist!"

A pause followed.

"So you've basically come dressed as yourself, then?" Casey spoke up first.

Megamind deflated. "Now that's just rude. I was only trying to be creative! Witches and Vampires are _so_ overdone!" He folded his arms across his chest and pouted like a child.

"Oh hon, I love your costume," Roxanne told him, laying a hand on his arm. "I think it's clever."

The alien brightened up at her comment. "You...you really think so?"

"Mm hmm." They rubbed noses affectionately.

"Ugh. Get a room," Casey spoke up.

Only then did Roxanne notice the large sack Megamind was carrying. "Really, Megs? I doubt you'll receive _that_ much candy."

"That's a one way trip to the dentist," Jace added.

"But I _need_ sugar! It's so tasty! What's Olloween without candy?"

"_Halloween_, sir."

"That's what I said! Olloween!"

Roxanne shook her head with a smile on her face. Sure, Megamind could be childish sometimes...but it was just one of the many things which she loved about him.

She then turned and noticed Tianna approaching them. The woman's costume choice, though, didn't fall into the traditional category; she wore a blonde wig on her head, large gold earrings, a golden dress, and high heels which she could barely walk in.

When she finally made it to the group after almost tripping a couple of times, everyone gave her confused looks. Casey was first to speak. "Who are you supposed to be? Marilyn Monroe?"

"No," Tianna replied. "I'm Jo Janson."

There was a chorus of '_ohhhh_'s.

"Yeah, that woman _is_ pretty scary," Jace commented.

By this time Megamind was literally bouncing up and down impatiently. "Come _on_! Lets get moving! The other kids already have a head start! We need to start moving before the candy runs out!"

"That's what I wanted to ask," Tianna spoke up. "Aren't we – more specifically, _you_ – a little old to be Trick or Treating?"

Megamind faked a hurt look. "_No one's_ too old to Trick or Treat! Now we need to hurry! And after we're done, I have a surprise for you all!"

* * *

Two hours later the sky had grown darker, and there were fewer children out and about. Mostly it was just the teenagers looking for a good house to pound with eggs, flower bombs and water balloons.

"I think we can finally call it a night," Tianna wondered aloud. The dark skinned woman rubbed her bare feet; she'd taken off the high heels after only three houses. "I really don't know how Jo was able to walk in these things."

Casey agreed. "I think it's because she had her senses numbed in her feet. And her ears."

Tianna brought her hand up to one of the fake earrings. "Good thing these things are fake."

"I think we did good," Jace commented, looking into his bag full of candy. "I got a reasonable amount."

"That's nothing compared to his," Roxanne spoke up. She pointed behind them.

There was Megamind, trying to haul a large sack of candy over to them. Minion was trying to help, but even then they were still struggling with the heavy load. When they finally reached the other four, they panted for breath.

"Yep," Megamind said between sharp intakes. "That should do me."

"Until when? The next century?" Casey commented.

"How were you able to get all that candy?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, while you four were busy talking to that old lady with the plastic witch flying into a tree, Minion and I slipped away and toured four more streets," the alien informed.

To explain his lack of candy, Minion said, "I only stopped at a few of them while sir stopped at _every single one_."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be setting a good example for the kids? Too much candy is bad for their teeth, you know."

"It's Olloween! I'm sure parents know that tonight is an exception." The reporter only rolled her eyes. "It also gives me an excuse to do this." He took out a water balloon, and was about to aim it at the nearest house, but Roxanne stopped him.

"No, it's _not_ an excuse to have a relapse back to evil." Megamind pouted as he put the water balloon away again.

"So moving on," Casey began, "what's this surprise you told us about?"

Megamind's green eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh yes! I almost forgot! It's something I've been working on for a few weeks now. Come on! It's at the Lair!"

He went to grab his sack again, but in his excitement he forgot just how heavy it was. The alien was yanked backwards and ended up landing on his backside. The other five snickered at the sight. Realizing the problem, Megamind held his watch up to his mouth. "Brainbots! Come and help Daddy bring in his winnings!"

No more than a second later, several Brainbots appeared, all with bat wings attached to their bodies. Megamind pointed at the sack of candy, which they all picked up before hauling it towards the Lair. Megamind gave a triumphant smile. "Come on! There's no time to lose!" he called back to the others.

* * *

Inside the Lair, the group waited for Megamind to reveal his "big surprise". He and Minion were behind a black curtain, adding the finishing touches.

"Are you finished now?" an impatient Casey asked.

"Not yet!"

There was a pause.

"I have a curfew at ten," Jace spoke up. "How about now?"

"Wait a second!"

So they waited a little longer.

"Megamind, I have an early start tomorrow," Roxanne called to him. "Why can't you just show it to us now?"

Megamind appeared from behind the curtain with a knowing smirk on his face. "Because, my dear Roxanne, Presentation is needed to receive a bigger reaction from my audience. And besides, I wouldn't be me without the 'P' word." He tapped a finger upon her nose.

Roxanne smirked.

Minion then appeared from behind the curtain. "I think we're ready, sir."

"Excellent!" the alien exclaimed. Everything went dark, until Megamind took a torch in his hand and flicked it on, so it lit up his face from underneath. "Citizens of Metrocity. Prepare yourselves to face your greatest fears, for I present to you something which will scare the pants off of you all. I guarantee that none of you will sleep soundly tonight, after you've faced my Make-Me-Scream Machine!"

He turned and pointed at where the black curtain was. But nothing happened.

"Minion! That's your cue!"

"Oh! Sorry, sir!"

The black curtains were dropped, and orange light filled the Lair as the creation was revealed. It was a large metal pumpkin, orange in colour, and with orange light coming out from its eyes and mouth. A small escalator led up to where there was a door in the nose.

Roxanne, Casey, Jace and Tianna stared at the machine before them. "A giant pumpkin?" Casey questioned.

"Oh no, it's much more than that!" Megamind explained. "Inside this amazing device is a room, and once a person steps inside that room, their worst fears will be brought to life before their very eyes!"

The others stared at him. "Don't you think that's a little...evil?" Jace asked uncertainly.

"He's right," Roxanne agreed. "No offence, but that's something the old, _evil_ Megamind would have done."

"Oh, come on, Roxanne!" her boyfriend said. "The whole point of Olloween is to scare the pants off people! And of course, to collect candy as well! It's why I never tried to ruin Olloween during my evil days; and because it was the only time when kids dressed up like me."

"You know, I don't think that's a good thing," Casey spoke up.

"Don't care." Megamind pulled on a lever, and the door in the pumpkin's nose opened. "Now, who will be first to brave the horrors of the Make-Me-Scream Machine?" Silence. "Oh, come on! If it's a success, I'll be putting it on the market for next year!"

Casey gave Jace a small shove, but it was enough to make him stumble forwards. "Hey! Casey, what was that for?"

"Why Jace?" she exclaimed. "Are you volunteering?"

"What? No! You-"

"Ah! A volunteer! Excellent!" Megamind grabbed the boy's hand before depositing him onto the escalator, which had begun to move upwards.

Jace grew nervous as he disappeared inside the pumpkin. The door closed and the entire room went dark. _Huh_. He wasn't afraid of the dark.

"Well," he stammered a little, "this isn't so bad."

Suddenly there was a green light, which scanned Jace's head. The boy cried out and remained as still as he could, trying to think of happy thoughts. _Maybe it won't work if it can't find my worst fear_.

But then to his horror, the machine said, "_Generating worst fear._" And just like that, a light flicked on, and Jace screamed like a girl.

For the room was full of spiders.

He was out of there in a flash; the door opened by itself and let him out. The boy was screaming all the way, and only stopped when he had climbed on top of Casey, panting heavily and holding onto her for dear life. Casey found herself holding him, but dropped him after a few seconds.

"Ha ha! It works!" Megamind exclaimed happily. "All right, who's next?"

"I'll give it a go," Tianna spoke up. She stepped onto the escalator and was lifted up. The door shut behind her after she'd entered the room, and everything became pitch black.

Then the green light scanned her head, like it had done with Jace. "_Generating worst fear_."

A single light flicked on in the corner of the room, revealing a person wearing old clothing, hunched over in a chair. Cautiously Tianna approached, uncertain of what to expect. This was supposed to be her worst fear, after all. "Excuse me?"

She touched the person's shoulder. But when she did, the person turned to face her, revealing...herself. Only she looked older. Much, much older. Suddenly the entire room lit up, revealing it to be full of cats.

"You will die a spinster!" the older version of herself cackled. "You will die all alone! You'll be single forever!"

Tianna screamed and was out of the room in a flash. She sprinted past the others and dived under the table, which began to shake due to her trembling in fear. "I need to start dating again."

Megamind cackled. "Who's next?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a room." She stepped onto the escalator confidently.

Once inside the room with the door closed, the green light scanned her head. "_Generating worst fear._"

There was silence, before a light switched on and a figure stepped forwards.

Casey's eyes widened. "Mum?"

Outside the room, a scream was heard, before Casey shot out the room and straight into Jace's arms. She was shaking with fear while everyone else stared at her.

"What?" she snapped at them, regaining herself as Jace put her down. "My mum...can be very scary when she's angry."

There was a beeping sound, and Megamind looked down at the control panel before him. "Oops. I think there's a loose wire in the scanner."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Casey apologized. "I tried to fight back before I ran."

Megamind rolled his eyes.

"I'll see to it, sir," Minion offered, before he plodded up the escalator in his wolf suit and entered the room. The door closed behind him.

Using a torch which had been built into his suit, Minion looked over the wires inside before he noticed the loose one. "Ah ha. Good thing I don't need hands for this." He used his paw to push it back in. "There. All fixed."

But then, the scanner kicked in, and scanned his head like it had done with the other three. "_Generating worst fear._"

Suddenly Minion found himself on a chopping board in a kitchen, and standing above him with a knife in hand, was the guy he recognized from the Metro City sushi bar. He let out a high pitched scream.

The scream was heard from outside, and Megamind's eyes widened in panic. "Minion!"

"Sir!" Minion cried from the inside. "The door won't open! I can't get out! And the sushi guy's after me!"

Megamind pulled on the lever, allowing the door to open. But no Minion appeared.

"Minion!" The alien hurried up the escalator and into the dark room.

At the same moment, Minion shot past him and back down the escalator, diving under the same table where Tianna was still hiding. But by the time Megamind realized, the door had closed and his head was being scanned.

"_Generating worst fear._"

Then came the sound of laughter, and not the good kind. Megamind's heart stopped beating and his entire body froze. A chill ran up his spine as he turned very slowly...to see a clown standing before him.

Instantly, memories flashed across his vision; the little gifted school, him as a child, Wayne's birthday, a bunch of clowns, him being picked as a volunteer, them humiliating him, tormenting him, scaring him...

He screamed.

His scream was heard from the outside. Roxanne's eyes widened. "Megamind! Get out of there!"

Inside, Megamind heard Roxanne's command so turned and ran. But the door didn't open for him, and he crashed right into it, collapsing from the impact. A second later he was on his feet again and banging on the door. "It won't open on its own! Roxanne, pull the lever!"

The alien heard laughter again, and seeing there was now _three_ clowns, he ran across the room to try and get away.

Outside, Roxanne pulled on the lever and the door opened. But no Megamind came charging out. Adrenalin pumped through her veins as she ran up the escalator and hurried inside the pumpkin, the door closing behind her. But she didn't notice; she was too busy watching Megamind cower away from what appeared to be three clowns. "Clowns?" she spoke aloud. "You're afraid of clowns?"

"Yes!" Megamind cried out in fear. "Another trauma that happened at _shool_! Don't really wanna talk about it!"

The three clowns suddenly morphed together to form one giant clown. He laughed like a maniac, before suddenly, he grabbed Roxanne and hauled her into the air. She cried out in shock. "Megamind, how's this even possible? It's supposed to be a generator, right?"

"It's made from the technology I used to create the disguise generators, so it _is_ possible!"

A giant hand tried to grab him too, but Megamind dodged out the way and hid in the corner. The giant clown laughed. Megamind found himself torn; the sight of the clown made him want to run and hide, but he couldn't just leave Roxanne in danger.

He couldn't.

His eyes narrowed at the clown as he swallowed his fear.

"Hey! Rudolph!" The clown stopped laughing and glanced down. Megamind was standing before him, a water balloon in his hand. "Ollo." He threw the balloon, and it hit the clown directly on the nose, sending water all over him.

Sparks began to fly everywhere, and as the clown disappeared, Roxanne found herself falling. But Megamind was there to catch her. "Nice catch."

Her boyfriend placed her down. "We need to get out of here." The pair hurried over to the door, but found it jammed shut. "It's locked!"

Outside, Casey and Jace noticed that the machine was short circuiting. "It's not supposed to be doing that, right?" Jack spoke up.

Casey was already way ahead of him. She hurried over to the control panel and pulled on the lever; the door opened, and out tumbled Megamind and Roxanne. The fell down the escalator and landed on the floor.

"Take cover!"

Everyone dived under the table before the machine exploded.

Once the shock had passed, the gang peered out again and stared at the wreckage of the machine. Once they were all standing on their feet, Megamind sighed. "Well, looks like it's back to the drawing board. I'm a failure."

"No you're not," Roxanne assured him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes I am," he informed her. "When I try and be scary for bad, I'm not. And then when I try and be scary for good, I create something which would have worked better if I was trying to be scary for bad!"

Jace gave Casey a questioning look, but she only shrugged.

"It did work," Roxanne told him. "Just a little _too_ well. But you faced your fear, and that's a good thing, right? Maybe you can scale it down a bit, and use it so kids learn how to face their own fears."

"Yes...you're right! Roxanne, you're a genius!" The alien planted a kiss on her lips, which left the woman feeling all warm and tingly inside, something his kisses often did to her.

Jace looked at his watch. "Well, I better be going."

"Same," Casey agreed.

"Me too," said Tianna. "I'll call you later, Roxanne." The three soon left.

As the Brainbots began to clean up the mess, Roxanne made her way back over to Megamind and rubbed his shoulders from behind. "I really am proud of you for facing your fear."

Megamind turned and smiled tenderly at her. "Well, clowns are scary...but in the end, that giant clown wasn't as scary as the thought of losing you."

Roxanne smiled back, before they leaned in and kissed. Knowing what would most likely happen, Minion left them too it, muttering something along the lines of "soon to be wed couples" and their "attachment issues with each other".


End file.
